Tom Riddle and the Heirs of the Hogwarts Four
by Shankz1
Summary: Tom Riddle has got a little project on his sticky Slytherin hands. He makes "friends" with the Heirs of the other Hogwarts Four. But when the time of the Chamber of Secrets' opening; can he trust them? Or rather...can they trust him?
1. Awaiting

  
  
  
  
  
Tom Riddle sat impatiently during Charms one Friday Morning. Glancing around at the Hufflepuff Fifth Years. One of them, he was going to meet, very soon. He knew he was very popular, and smart, at that. He had to be! He was a Prefect. All of the Hufflepuffs looked the same, yet very different than the Slytherins. Looking down at his watch, he smiled. Three minutes until lunch.   
  
  
Walking through the corridors, he saw a group of what he guessed must be Gyrffindors. Finally, he found the Great Hall. Looking around, he walked towards a small group of girls standing in a corner. They were wearing blue ties, signaling them to be Ravenclaws.  
  
"Do any of you girls know Elizabeth Cannery?" Tom asked the group. One of them nodded. She was rather short, and wore glasses. Her hair was straight, and shoulder length, it was a brown colour.  
  
"That would be me," she said. "But call me Lizzie." She smiled, revealing blue and copper braces. Walking towards the Gryffindor Table she turned to Tom, looking at the Prefects Badge. After thoroughly examine him, she asked, "And you're Tom Riddle; aren't you?" Tom nodded. "Pleased." She put out her small hand, and he shook it. "Well, this is the Gyrffindor Table, Julie, or whatever her name is, should be here. Excuse me! Are any of you Julie Lila?"   
  
Standing up, a tall girl came over to Lizzie. "Hello! I'm Julie. And you must be Tom and Eli- Lizzie." Moving a comma of her blackish brown hair out of her dark brown eyes, she smiled at us. "Well, do any of you know the Hufflepuff girl; or boy?" The two of them shook our head.   
  
"HULLO!" The three of the lot jumped, turning to see a girl. She was about a half an inch shorter than Julie, but her hair was a blondish-brown colour, and it was pulled back. Her green eyes looked like Tom's, but a lot lighter, like a cat's. "You are Tom, and you are Julie, and you are Elizabeth, but you like to be called Lizzie." Astonished, they looked at her. "What's a matter with you lot? Oh, yeah that. I listened to your whole conversation."  
  
Riddle felt a bit left out. Julie, Lizzie, and what he had learned, Phoebe, were all girls. Apparently, the other three of the Hogwarts Four's Heirs, were girls. How embarrassing. But, at least, he seemed to not mind them. Yes, Phoebe got on his nerves, he was deathly afraid of Julie punching him out, and Lizzie, she wasn't too bad. But, if any of them were to figure out his plains, it'd be her, which could be a problem.  
  
A/N- Okay, Julie, Phoebe and Lizzie are me and my friends, fake names though. I absolutely HATE the name "Lizzie" in 1950-60's England, but she insisted.   



	2. The Slytherin Spiral

  
A/N- Yes. I know, they didn't wear braces back then; but it's just a story. Besides, you'll learn something about the braces, and Lizzie for that matter. Yes. I also know that it was the 40's; but sincerely, the setting in time will not factor in the story. Oh, and I also have decided to put this in first person, with Tom. Okay, now!  
  
  
Chapter Two- The Slytherin Spiral  
  
  
I impatiently banged my pencil against the table in the Slytherin, Dungeon, or rather 'Common Room'. Fed up with the noise and their no appreciation to a Prefect; I left. Since I was a Prefect; which on that stupid git Dippet was a very bad choice. I marched to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. And there it was. Hidden between Gherry's desk, and a pile of broken saucers. It may have been just a book. But yet, it wasn't. Picking it up, I heard a sound.  
  
"I knew you were in here!"   
  
Turning around, I saw Phoebe.   
  
"Here's the deal. I don't tell Dippet about what you're doing in here. Or, you help me." She purposed.   
  
"You wouldn't tell Dippet. You don't have enough nerve."   
  
"That's what you think. I know what you're doing. I know what's going to happen."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes; in two years y-you're going to open the Chamber of Secrets!"  
  
"Do you have proof? How would you know? You're a common Hufflepuff. You're half Mudblo-"  
  
"So are you! Your father dumped you and your mum off at a Muggle Orphanage."  
  
"Don't talk about that if you know what's good for you," I hissed.  
  
"I know your future. You're going to kill someone. With the Chamber! And-"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And it won't be your first. And you're going to put tons of innocent people in Azkaban!"  
  
"Like you? Shut it, Starparkly!" I reached for my wand and the book. Opening it to a page; the pages turned like a deadly wind was whistling through. I looked up at Phoebe. It was she.   
  
"I told you; and I'll tell you again. I'm not as stupid as I sound. So buzz off, or Dippet knows. Dumbledore's-"  
  
"Not that twit of a Tranfiguration teacher again!"  
  
"He dislikes you for a reason. Close the book. Close it." She turned heel and walked out of the classroom. I looked down the corridor; and she was gone. Shrugging my shoulders, I went back to the book.  
  
I picked it up, and turned the pages:  
  
"Exorcism, Ghosts, Physics, Zodiac-" and there it was!   
  
"Spirals." I breathed. Looking around, I picked up my wand and silvery-green circles formed in the room. I sat down, and closed my eyes.  
  
"Lord Voldemort; my past, present, and future. I shall change my name. That stupid Hufflepuff is right," I waved my wand as three words appeared:  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Then, they switched around:  
  
I Am Lord Voldemort  
  
"Calling my elder; Salazar Slytherin." The spiral grew larger, and a deep voice came out:  
  
"Hello, Tom. Watch out for the Hufflepuff. You don't know how dangerous this could be. And the Ravenclaw. The Gyrffindor packs a punch; but no harm to you. Until, a child named Potter. But that's years from now. It's been told Gyrffindor was my enemy. But be where of the Badger; she was my true enemy. Stupid woman. I killed her. This one'll be harder."  
  
The voice and the smoke disappeared; and I left the room; with the book.  



End file.
